friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The return of Princess Celestia
This is how The return of Princess Celestia goes in My Little Pony Transformers Robots In Disguise: Cybertronians of Harmony. light fades and the bots, now upgraded with new armor and weapons, are seen lying on the floor Strongarm: Ow. My head. Grimlock: Everybody okay? stands and rubs his head looks at Drift's armor Drift: Well, thank Primus that's over. gasps Jetstorm: Master Drift. Slipstream: It's so beautiful. Drift: I know. I'll never trade it again. Jetstorm: No. Your armor. It looks just like you old look. looks at his armor Drift: And so does yours. students look at their armor gasp looks at hers Strongarm: Whoa. gasps looks at his armor in awe smiles looks at him Grimlock: Gee, Bumblebee! I thought you were just spouting a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent the elements of friendship. Princess Luna: Indeed you do. appears before them other Autobots bow Bumblebee: Princess Luna! goes over to her Princess Luna: Bumblebee, my loyal friend. I knew you could do it. Bumblebee: But you told me I was supposed to defeat her by making friends. up the Harmony Sabre Not by using this sword. Princess Luna: That's what you expected me to say. I saw the signs of Daybreaker's return and I knew it was you who had the potential to use it to defeat her. But in order to use it, you had to let true friendship into your spark. Now if only another will as well. and sees Daybreaker has been turned back into Celestia, who is laying unconscious on the floor Tia. Princess Celestia: gasps comes over Princess Luna: It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put the past behind us. We were meant to rule together, older sibling. Bumblebee and Strongarm: Sibling? Jetstorm: Like sisters? Princess Luna: Will you accept my friendship? looks down for a moment then tearfully runs at her sister, pressing herself against her chest Princess Celestia: I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, little sister! Princess Luna: I've missed you too. Celestia a hug manages to prevent himself from tearing up perks up Sideswipe: Come on! Let's not just sit here with our afts on the floor! Time to par-tay! celebration is held in Ponyville ponies gather around looks on then looks down Luna notices Princess Luna: Bumblebee, what's wrong? Bumblebee: I've made so many new friends. I'm just upset I'll have to leave them. Luna thinks then gets an idea Princess Luna: Twilight, take a note. nods and does so Princess Luna: I, Princess Luna, hereby decree that the Autobots shall take on a new mission for Equestria. They will continue to study the magic of friendship. They must report to me their findings from their new home in Ponyville. ponies of Equestria cheer smiles Bumblebee: (narrating) For as long as I can remember, I have been searching for what I'd been missing this whole time and that one thing was friends and a partner to support me every step of the way. My name is Bumblebee and from this day forward, we will defend Ponyville, we will defend it's citizens and princesses, we will defend our world, we will defend Equestria, we will defend... our home. episode ends with Bumblebee and Rarity watching the sunset ending credits roll Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Completed) Category:Content (Trevor7626)